Mastermind
by Aranel Laerien
Summary: Change is inevitable; can Mirkwood find the peace it longs for?
1. Ceremony

**--**  
**Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
****--**

**--  
Chapter I – Ceremony  
--**

Legolas was nervously re-tying his warrior braids. He wanted them to be as neat as he could manage – after all, such a ceremony was a rare honour for him.

"Prince Legolas," a young cheerful voice called from the doorway, "the King asks if you are ready!"

Legolas nodded, satisfied at last with his hair.

"Hendur, could you help me with my armour?"

The young elf's eyes lit up. "Of course, my Prince!"

Legolas smiled at his enthusiasm. "Hendur, I've mentioned, when it's just the both of us, please address me as Legolas."

The other elf smiled gratefully but whispered conspiratorially, "We can never know who's listening in!"

Legolas laughed, imagining what his father would say if he had heard the request. In fact, if not for Hendur's remarkable change in personality about two months ago, Legolas would not have allowed such a concession. The young Elf was now much more sincere, more inquisitive, more pleasant on the whole.

"Done!" Hendur appraised Legolas with a satisfied grin. "We'd better run! You're late again!" He dragged Legolas along the corridors, automatically releasing his hand and dropping back behind the Prince as they left the royal wing. Legolas noticed this bitterly. Being a Prince could be a curse at times.

"Legolas, you are late," King Thranduil greeted them reproachfully.

"Sorry, _ada_," Legolas began, but Hendur interrupted, "Forgive me, my King. I was carried away speaking with the Prince and did not allow him to stop my questions."

"Few could," Thranduil smiled, "you are most unlike your father in your spirit."

Hendur grinned innocently.

"I am certain there is more to this," Thranduil continued, turning to Legolas, "but perhaps we will speak of it later."

Legolas swallowed uncomfortably. Hendur was not totally lying – they had been chatting – but it was chiefly his insistence on finishing his reading of a book that delayed him.

Hendur had reappeared in the midst of the waiting crowd even as Thranduil led Legolas into the midst of the assembly and began his speech. Legolas was fidgeting quietly, only half-listening to what his father was saying.

"It is with great pleasure that I appoint Legolas as commander of our elite warriors. Curuvir has expressed his wish to spend more time with his family, but has kindly volunteered to remain second-in-command for a month."

There was loud applause. Legolas saw how Hendur beamed with pride and turned to smile at Curuvir when his father was mentioned. Curuvir was indeed a great leader and Legolas desperately hoped he would be able to live up to the high standard his predecessor set.

Thranduil continued the announcements. Esteldur would lead Legolas' former command. Legolas knew he would miss those days and those Elves who had bonded together almost as a family. There were Cuindir, Bronadion, Raudon and many others. Even Hendur, before he had joined the elites, had been under his command – and would soon be again. He cheered up a little at that thought.

The ceremony was brief, with Curuvir passing him an elaborate blade as a token of authority.

"Use it well," he smiled warmly.

Legolas only replied, "Thank you for your trust. I only desire that you continue to counsel me where I need guidance."

Curuvir nodded, eyes mirthful. "I will do it with pleasure."

There was the feast after that. Legolas had mingled with the younger elves, laughing as Cuindir and Hendur tried to best each other at drinking wine, their faces flushed. Obviously, Hendur held that since he was finally spared from having meals on his own (which was often the case as his parents were busy with other duties), he meant to make the most out of this. Legolas noted with some pleasure at how he had changed – in the past, Hendur would not have given a second thought at having to dining alone.

Not long after they started singing and dancing, Curuvir came over, gave Hendur a disapproving look and shook his head, apologising as he took his son home.

"I should have taught this child better," he said. "Forgive me."

"I assure you, no offence was taken," Legolas replied. The others at the table nodded and murmured their agreement.

Curuvir sighed. "This elfling would do well and stay sober seeing how soon we would head South."

"Lord Curuvir, he is but young," Raudon put in. "He should enjoy his youth while he is able to."

"Yes," Legolas added, "and there remain three days before we set off. The effects of the wine would wear away well before then."

"Thank you for your understanding, my friends," Curuvir smiled. "I take my leave."

The feast grew more tame after that. Cuindir had tried to incite Legolas and Raudon to a food-fight, but they had quickly and sheepishly stopped when Thranduil turned around at the noise.

"A peaceful meal, at last!" Bronadion sighed in contentment.


	2. Ambush

**--**  
**Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
****--**

**--  
Chapter II – Ambush  
--**

There seemed to be more spiders, Legolas noted. They had left the Mountains earlier in the morning, and since then, the elves had spotted increasing signs of their activity.

"They are too near," Curuvir voiced his thoughts.

Hendur had come beside them. "There are orc tracks as well," he added.

Legolas nodded grimly. "We will head West around the Mountains and return," he declared. Their patrol only consisted of 20 elves and none of them wished to face a nest of the Enemy's minions.

The forest was very quiet. Too quiet, Legolas thought. All the elves remained most alert, eyes sweeping through the woods for any signs of danger. It was Hendur, with his keen instincts, who first spotted the orcs down the slope to their right. The elves notched their arrows.

Just then, Curuvir gestured abruptly. There was another company of orcs resting on the other side. The elves quickly went into the trees for cover. From this vantage point, Legolas counted close to a hundred orcs in the area. Why they had gathered there, none of the elves could tell. Curuvir climbed over beside Legolas.

"We cannot risk any confrontation," he whispered.

Legolas nodded. "It angers me to see so many of them here."

"Yes, indeed. But we must wait for them to pass."

Legolas sighed softly, but he knew Curuvir was right. Once they were out of danger and had alerted the other elves, they could then form larger parties to hunt these orcs.

He held his breath as the orcs resumed their march under them. He could see that Hendur was barely restraining himself as well – the elf's hand slipped towards his bow ever so slightly.

"Peace, Hendur," Legolas hissed over.

Hendur nodded. Curuvir turned a concerned look at him and made to go over, but the younger elf smiled reassuringly.

It was by some chance that the impossible happened. The orcs had cast something up, enough to hit a lower branch on the tree where Curuvir and Legolas were. Curuvir, taken off-guard in mid-stride, lost his balance and slipped. Legolas pulled him up just in time.

But the orcs had seen the movement and gathered around the tree, hacking furiously at the strong trunk. Legolas and Curuvir crouched low towards the branches. The orcs now raised a fire around the tree, roping it such that once the fire reached its core they could bring it down. Both elves headed simultaneously for the next tree in opposite direction from where the other elves were.

The tree was now groaning, weakened and consumed quickly by the fire. The elves had reached the edge but there was a certain distance to the next tree. Legolas hesitated. Curuvir leapt without breaking his stride.

Then, the tree succumbed to the flames and crumbled.

This time, Curuvir fell. Without stopping, he whipped out his blades, parrying and taking down two orcs even as he landed lightly on the ground. He was putting up a most valiant fight, even as more reinforcements for the orcs came.

Legolas sprang down, clearing the way towards Curuvir. There, they fought back to back, taking down orcs the other may not have seen. Curuvir deflected a blow and with his other blade, pierced the orc through. Meanwhile, his other knife had slit an orc's neck. Legolas stabbed another orc just before its blade touched them. He followed Curuvir's swift movements, keeping the elf covered while not being in the way.

Elven arrows flew from the trees, gradually clearing a small radius around them. Legolas and Curuvir ventured further from each other to cover more ground. If an orc came too near, an arrow soon struck it before it had any chance to harm them.

Legolas was being driven towards the East, and it was then that Hendur joined him, blades singing as they blurred and met the scimitars.

"Missed fighting together?" Hendur still had the spirits to tease Legolas.

"I'd rather not have orcs to fight!" Legolas retorted.

The archers were soon running low on arrows. Curuvir suffered a slash along his side when two orcs charged at him. He quickly dispatched these in anger. Legolas had a brief reprieve and released his arrows into the fray while Hendur covered him with his deadly swordplay.

A moment later, the other elves had spent their arrows and joined in on the ground.

They fought their way through what felt like hours, and at last the place was void of all living orcs.

But Curuvir was nowhere in sight.

"He was fighting a few orcs towards the South," Nestagond said as he treated their many injuries. "We have not seen him then."

Most of them only suffered minor scratches and scrapes. Hendur's thigh had been cut more deeply by a blade, but it would seem that the wound was not serious or infected, and he was adamant that he could still walk although he moved a little slower.

Legolas sighed. After Nestagond reluctantly certified them fit to move on, Hendur and him wandered off to the edges where the skirmish had taken place. It would seem that the orcs had escaped into the South. Legolas longed to follow these tracks; he was certain that Curuvir had left that way though there was nothing to confirm it. But should he venture there, Hendur, if not all the other elves, would wish to follow, and he could not endanger their lives any further.

"We return to the Palace," he said finally, turning to look at Hendur.

The young elf remained dismayed but nodded. "We do what is necessary," he agreed.

Legolas led the party back. They would not be likely to meet any more orcs around this area, and once they were over the Mountains, they would be safer.

That night, he took the first watch with Hendur. The younger elf sat on the rock beside him.

"You should not blame yourself," Hendur said softly.

Legolas looked up, surprised.

Hendur continued, "There was nothing any one of us could do. It was the way he would have chosen to go."

"He would not have us follow him," Legolas said, "I know him well enough to be sure of that, but still…"

"The Valar will keep his soul well where he can rest," Hendur was obviously clinging onto any hope he could find.

Legolas nodded. "Yes. And we ought not abandon hope." He said that for the both of them.


	3. News

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter III – News  
--**

Legolas had asked to leave with Hendur for a season, and Thranduil, having some understanding of the emotions that troubled the youths, was quick to grant it. His only condition was that they reveal where they would go.

"We will head towards the Misty Mountains," Legolas said, "and from there to the fringes of Lórien."

Thranduil had a pensive look on his face.

"We will not enter the realm, my King," Hendur put Thranduil's mind at rest. Few Wood-elves had ventured there in recent years and no one was sure of the reception they might receive.

And so they had travelled, uneventfully. They spoke softly along the way, being much at home under the eaves of familiar trees. Hendur even managed to take a jibe at Legolas' expense, much to the latter's chagrin. But Legolas did get some vindication when Hendur laughed and promptly tripped over a root, barely managing to keep his balance.

"That's fair, then," Legolas' eyes were filled with mirth.

Hendur only pouted and walked on sullenly. Suddenly he stopped and pointed ahead. Legolas smiled as the familiar figures of Estel, Elladan and Elrohir came closer.

Hendur went forward to greet them; the twin sons of Elrond were perhaps notorious in all Elvendom. He paused at the sight of the Human.

"He's Strider," Elrohir quickly introduced Estel, causing Legolas to raise an eyebrow.

Strider rolled his eyes. "That is how I am addressed when I am with the _dúnedain_," he gave as explanation.

"However it was, I'm glad to meet you," Legolas embraced the man. He turned to see Hendur already keeping the twins busy in a barrage of questions. That Elf was ever so inquisitive. Smiling slightly to himself, he walked off with Strider.

"I certainly did not expect to see you here," he said.

Strider laughed. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here?" he asked in turn.

Legolas shrugged casually, trying to dismiss the question, but Strider only looked curiously at him, waiting for his reply. He sighed.

"I wished to be alone," he admitted softly as they sat on the grass, and briefly explained the recent events to his friend.

Strider looked thoughtful. "This is ill tidings indeed," he frowned. "You would do well to be on your guard."

"Thank you for your concern but I trust all will be resolved soon," Legolas smiled. "My father has despatched several patrols to hunt these creatures and they are well-equipped for such a task."

"And why do you not follow them?"

Legolas looked at the ground. "My father felt it would not be wise, seeing that the first test of my leadership went awry."

Strider made to speak, but two riders burst then into the clearing. Their riding robes showed clearly that they were from Mirkwood. Legolas watched intently as they approached Hendur and spoke softly with him. Hendur came running over within seconds.

"My father has returned home!" He was overjoyed and thoroughly excited, though a small hint of confusion showed through.

Legolas hurriedly gathered his belongings, bade Estel and the twins farewell, and hastened towards the Palace with Hendur. It only occurred to him later on that he had not even made the effort to find out why Estel was there or how he had acquired his new name.


	4. Destruction

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter IV – Destruction  
--**

"It was by sheer fortune that I was spared," Curuvir was speaking to Legolas and Hendur in the healing wing. "The _dúnedain_ left none alive and did not distinguish between friend and foe."

Legolas listened sceptically. How could the Rangers have attacked the orcs dragging Curuvir as well as Curuvir himself? He would have to ask Strider about this. Besides, Curuvir had said that they were far North, between the Palace and Erebor. Why were they there at all?

"Prince Legolas," the Elf turned to him, "I have seen another orc cave slightly south of the Road."

"And where is this?" Legolas asked concernedly. "Why have we not seen it?"

Curuvir shook his head. "I do not know. The compound lies towards the East of our previous patrol route. If you were to lead a party and approach from the East, there is a mound that would provide good cover…"

Legolas listened intently as Curuvir offered more directions and estimates of the orcs' strength. That night, he spoke with his father concerning this. Thranduil gave him leave to lead the elites, more willingly when Legolas had revealed that Curuvir provided the information and strategy.

"Curuvir has been most kind in this," Thranduil said. "If you are able to remove this threat, you would win the trust of those who are discontent with your earlier trip."

Legolas agreed most readily.

They set off two days later, and the first signs of trouble soon made themselves felt.

"Spiders," Legolas muttered almost wryly to himself, "Curuvir failed to mention them."

"Did you say something?" Hendur asked casually.

"Nothing much," Legolas smiled reassuringly, "but these traces of the Spiders do not bode well."

Nestagond spoke, "We should remain on guard. This remains hostile territory."

"I am sure you simply do not wish to use any of your bandages!" one of the Elves teased him. The company laughed at Nestagond defensive reaction. Legolas stopped abruptly.

"Something is wrong!" he whispered urgently. His senses were screaming at him by now.

The Elves did not have any chance to strategise. The Spiders came from all directions, large and monstrous, their thick crusts shielding them from most light cuts. Legolas managed to shoot one of them in the eye and stab another through with an arrow. His blades flew out in that same second and he thrust it at one ready to poison Hendur while the Elf was facing yet another spider.

The rest of the time blurred in a vague rhythm of slashing legs, thrusting at unprotected parts, looking out for the Elves under his charge. He heard Nestagond groan as he tried to free himself from those threads the Spiders had spun around him. Legolas rushed over, but his way was blocked by spiders rearing to spit their hideous venom. Without thinking, he focussed onto one at the side, hacking through it and quickly moving on, all the while keeping the spider he faced as a buffer against the others.

By the time he fought his way through, someone had freed Nestagond, but the Elf was fighting sluggishly, most likely poisoned. Legolas watched in horror as Nestagond blinked rapidly to focus, blades swinging wildly as the other Elves struggled to reach him.

The Spiders seemed inexhaustible, Legolas was trying not to give into despair even as he felt his muscles weakening. As he spun around to stab another foe, he saw Hendur, staggering, his earlier wound reopened and dripping, fresh red mingling with the black of the Spiders.

Hendur turned towards him as he finished off another creature. The young Elf was panting heavily, but nodded towards him in encouragement before devoting himself back to battle. The Elves were still doing well; the Spiders were now beginning to be more wary. If they could sustain this, the Spiders may well retreat.

But Legolas knew he was wearing out, as were the other Elves. Half of them had managed to band together around the unconscious Nestagond. Most of them were cut in some way, and all of them were slowing down. Hendur was holding up against two of them, and a third was creeping up on him.

"Hendur!" Legolas shouted and instinctively flung a blade at the beast behind his friend. He half-noted that it was the blade that symbolised his authority.

At that same moment, a spider threw itself at Legolas. He held out his remaining blade, managing to stab it through and sidestepped as it fell. Its legs jerked out in its death-throes, one of them drawing a gash across his cheek. Legolas grit his teeth in rage.

Then he felt something sticky from behind him. He moved his blade quickly, only able to cut off two of the legs as the beast ducked and staggered. And in a move that surprised him, another spider threw its weight against him.

He managed to twist his blade into it, stumbled, and tried urgently to free his only blade before the spider fell. But its inertia was too great. Even as he pulled the knife out, it hit the earth, crushing down on his wrist. He moaned as the impact shot up his arm, and again as he pulled it free from under the beast. His fingers felt numb. Another mob of spiders came. His blade flew out of his hand as soon as it hit a spider.

Legolas bent over unhesitatingly, picked up a few stones from the ground, and threw them with his other arm, aiming desperately for any vulnerable spots.

And something struck him.

Within seconds, he felt as though he was losing control of his limbs. His arm jerked uncontrollably, then his knee buckled. He saw Hendur open his mouth in a gasp. He willed himself to concentrate. He reached his blade, retrieved it and cut through a spider in the same stroke. His arm seemed to have a mind of its own now. He tried to force it towards where his blurring vision told him an enemy was. Hendur was shouting his name by now. His mind was too paralysed to think of a reply. Then he fell, his legs unable to support his weight. He was barely able to throw his last stone at an approaching Spider. Then everything went black.


	5. Away

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter V – Away  
--**

"What happened?" Legolas asked hazily. He could only tell that he was in a room and some familiar Elves were hovering around.

"The spiders retreated."

"Oh." He drifted back into unconsciousness.

Over the next few days, he grew better refreshed as the poison was now purged from his body. He found out that his command had suffered many casualties – not a single Elf had been uninjured. But just when they had thought all was lost, the Spiders, discouraged by their strong resistance, finally retreated into their nests.

Most of the patrol had been declared ready to leave the Rooms of Healing, except Legolas – it would seem that his wrist was badly injured after all, though Legolas was convinced that it was recovering fast. Hendur came to sit at his bed as soon as he was released – almost a month after the incident.

"Thank you," Hendur said quietly.

Legolas frowned. "For?"

"For saving my life," he went on at Legolas' confused expression, "the blade you threw…"

"Oh, that," Legolas recollection of it was rather indistinct. "Think nothing of it, my friend."

"But I remain grateful for it." Hendur's tired smile showed how much he meant it, though there was something queerly over-sincere in it that Legolas could not pinpoint. "I'll protect you with my every strength, with my life if needs be."

Legolas only shook his head. "I should have been more wary than to lead you into such a trap."

Hendur looked around to confirm that no one else was around. He dropped his voice. "Legolas," he liked the feel of calling his Prince by name, "do not dwell on what those ignorant Elves say. They were not there, they do not know of what they speak."

Legolas remained unconvinced. "I am too young to measure up for such a responsibility."

"Haven't you always said that experience is not all that counts?" Hendur immediately challenged this.

Before Legolas could reply, Thranduil came in. Hendur quickly excused himself. He stopped outside the room, trying to concentrate on what the elves were saying within.

Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, there is much debate over your capabilities with regards to this accident."

Legolas tensed immediately. He could see where this was heading. Thranduil paused, the turmoil within him showing as he strove to continue speaking.

"Much as I am unwilling, I shall have to ask that you surrender command."

Legolas nodded numbly and brought over his blade from the side table, absently tracing the engravings before he parted with it. He had received it only not too long ago, and had proven himself unworthy of it so quickly... He handed it over mutedly.

"Perhaps you may wish to journey to Imladris," Thranduil suggested, knowing how the haven would prove conducive to anyone who sought for peace.

Legolas nodded again.

"The healers wish to add that your wrist is sufficiently healed for such a journey, though you should take care not to jar it."

"Thank you," Legolas managed, still averting his father's concerned eyes.

A day later, he left the ward to make preparations to depart.

"You're leaving?" Hendur met him along the corridors.

"Yes." His eyes looked vacant.

Hendur had a look of disbelief on his face. "But where will you go?"

Legolas was silent. He did not wish to implicate the youth in this. "You need not know," he replied finally.

"Then I'll come with you!" Hendur quickly put in, "I'll speak to _ada_. He'll let me come!"

"He won't."

Hendur had already run off. Legolas sighed and walked on. Which Elf with any sense would give his son leave to follow him, when he had twice led his charges to disaster?

Not too long later, Hendur could only watch glumly from his window as Legolas passed through the gates out of the compounds, alone.


	6. Mistakes

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter VI – Mistakes  
-- **

A party rode out from Imladris to meet Legolas even before he was over the Misty Mountains; evidently his father had sent word ahead of him.

Once there, Elrond, knowing his temperament, gave him leave to roam within the compound – on condition that Legolas went to the healers every morning. There was much cheer in the House of Elrond – there always was – and even Legolas in his lethargic state of mind had to admit that.

It was his third day here. Most of the Elves were truly hospitable but seeing Legolas' reticence, they had taken to leaving him undisturbed. Legolas, as usual, curled up in a chair within the Hall of Fire, reading a book on the ancient battles.

He always wondered how they could plan their attacks with such deadly skill. There were casualties, fatalities even, but they always won. Legolas had only succeeded in leading a well-rested company out, and bringing them all home, injured. And, in his last trip, it was the other Elves who had carried him back. Sometimes, he wondered if he should have simply perished in that skirmish.

Things were definitely easier when he led his former command. They were younger, more inexperienced but so long as Legolas kept that in mind and looked out for them, they usually completed their errands with little difficulty. Of course, they were given traditionally safer areas to patrol and never had to face such whelming mobs of spiders or orcs.

He should have remained with them, he thought. He did not have Curuvir's instincts or his decisiveness, neither had he spent half as many centuries in battle against these dark foes. Legolas wondered how his father could have even thought him capable for such a task – especially since Thranduil, being very aware that other Elves might ascribe his rise to his royal status, would have made doubly sure that Legolas proved his worth before his ascension to such high leadership.

But Curuvir ought to have kept his post. Ever since the Elf had escaped from capture, he had barely spent more time with his family – Hendur had grumbled good-naturedly about this. If nothing, he had grown even more hot-tempered, more easily irritable. Legolas had to agree, but then, considering the circumstances, Legolas could hardly blame him.

Soft footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Legolas turned over, a look of annoyance on his face – which was quickly replaced with embarrassment when he saw Elrond.

"Forgive me, my lord," he apologised hurriedly, "I meant no disrespect."

"No offence was taken," Elrond assured him and gestured to a nearby chair. "May I join you?"

Legolas was taken aback at Elrond's request. "Yes, yes, of course."

Elrond only leaned back in the char. Legolas had placed the book down on the side table, but remained quiet. For a while, they sat, gazing at nothing in particular, simply sharing the warmth of this hall, brightened by the misty shafts of light that glowed into the room; the silence only interrupted by the cackle of the fire, which as a tradition, was kept perpetually lit.

Somehow, Legolas found this pleasurable. He could hear the trees rustle, the birds chirping merrily among the leaves. He was sure Lord Elrond could see him relax comfortably – that was probably what he had intended. A young sparrow landed tentatively on the window ledge…

Legolas sighed lightly. Elrond only placed a hand on his arm.

"I believe you have observed the birds learning to fly?" Elrond asked.

Legolas nodded, wondering what this would lead to.

"When their parents deem them ready, they allow them a little distance. They fall, but are always helped up again," Elrond continued. "But when the foes come, it is the young ones who must apply all they learn to fly strong, even if they fall. This is vital not only for their survival, but also that of their kind."

Legolas looked up into Elrond's tender gaze, a glimmer of understanding shining in his eyes.

The Elf-lord smiled and stood to leave. "The twins and Estel would return soon. With your wrist healed, you may wish to join them," he paused, "though I believe they would make ill companions for your present state."

Legolas frowned slightly but Elrond had left the room. In times like these, he dreaded how Lord Elrond could look into him like, well, like he always did.

The twins and Estel had indeed returned, as Legolas found out the next day. Estel was truly no longer the young boy he remembered. He now gave Glorfindel a formal report on the patrol, though the mischievous twinkle in his eyes was still present. Elladan came immediately over to Legolas and spoke with him well into the night, exchanging news of the wild and the recent events of Mirkwood. Legolas was grateful that Elladan at least seemed to understand his position.

But as Elrond had expected, the boundless energy of the young ones seemed too overwhelming for Legolas. He spoke little as he followed them to hunt in the vicinity, almost letting their conversation wash over him. They were now speaking of how they tracked an orc patrol into the North of Mirkwood, a week before Curuvir had returned, and how Estel's first arrow had missed and instead alerted the orcs to their presence.

"It was a clear short; there was no reason to miss!" Elrohir still chided him.

"But who was the one who tapped my shoulder just before I could aim?" Estel protested pointedly.

Elladan shook his head as they bickered on. He turned to Legolas only to see the Wood-elf deep in thought.

Legolas suddenly asked, "Was there any Elf among the orcs?"

The others exchanged quizzical looks.

"No," Estel replied, confused,. "No, there could not be. We would otherwise have acted earlier instead of tracking them to their lair. No, we did not see any Elves."

"With your careless human sight?" Legolas tone was almost scornful, "or half-elven ones?"

He was past caring now; nothing ever made sense any longer. Mirkwood, Curuvir's return, the disastrous patrol. He fought to suppress that current of rage rising in him. He only wanted these people who called themselves his friends to prove Curuvir wrong, that maybe, if something that Elf said was wrong, it all could have been a mistake, and perhaps…

"Legolas?" Estel flinched when he saw that steely look. "Legolas what is this about? I'm sure there were no Elves–"

"Then perhaps you have made a mistake."

This was a bad idea, Legolas knew. The others looked somewhat stunned. Those thoughts were the ones hammering at him, giving him sleepless nights; it was no fault of these people who only wished to cheer him up. He saw some movement in the distance. In a split second, he had released his arrow and felled the deer. Elrohir raised an impressed eyebrow. Legolas only glared and walked off.

That same night, he left for Mirkwood. Curuvir had returned from a patrol some days ago. He had led the elites to clear the spiders they had encountered earlier, as well as the orc camp he had hoped Legolas would decimate.

Legolas was beginning to loathe that Elf. Hendur's earlier grousing before he left the patrol for a secret errand, that Curuvir barely looked out for him during such trips the way Legolas had, did not improve matters.

At the celebratory feast, Curuvir stood, basking gloatingly in all the glory and praises, smiling almost in a smirk, while everyone else complimented him on the success. Still, Legolas had congratulated him sincerely; Curuvir had removed such a great threat when he, the Prince of Mirkwood, had failed.


	7. Change

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter VII – Change  
--**

"Don't you think Legolas left too abruptly?" Estel was obviously still troubled over the incident.

"He was clearly over-reacting," Elrohir fidgeted with a pencil in the study.

Elladan retrieved a book and made for the doorway. "With the both of you around, it was no surprise," he added cynically.

"So now you're pushing the blame to us?" Elrohir was getting rather defensive.

Elladan sighed and left the room, making his way towards the Hall of Fire. Somehow, his twin seemed oblivious to what Legolas must have had been going through. He wondered how Elrohir could be so blind to the obvious.

He stopped at the hallway. Someone was reclining on the chair faced against him.

"Come in, Elladan."

It was his father, no doubt.

"_Ada_?" He ventured cautiously. Lord Elrond would usually be in his study at this time.

"Come, sit, _ion nín_," Elrond motioned to a chair beside him.

Elladan sat tensely, waiting for his father to begin.

"What do you think of Legolas' departure?" Elrond asked.

Elladan thought for a moment. "It was only to be expected," he said finally.

Elrond nodded.

"I fear there may be evil in Mirkwood," Elladan confided.

Elrond grew pensive. "Has Legolas spoken concerning this?"

"No," Elladan shook his head, "I doubt he would be inclined to."

Elrond sighed, "Tell me, Elladan, do you blame Elrohir and Estel? Or yourself?"

Elladan looked up unexpectedly. He had not thought of it that way, but he was not entirely pleased with how little they had done to ease Legolas' concerns.

"Perhaps a little," he conceded, knowing he was not entirely answering his father.

"Every one of us reflects our concern in different ways. You tried to understand him, they tried to cheer him."

Elladan only nodded. Nothing else need be said.

"_Ada_, would Legolas be in any danger?" he asked.

"For the journey? It is not likely that he would be in any greater danger than any of us would if we ventured out," Elrond's face grew solemn, "but in Mirkwood, or on his patrols, who can tell?"

"Should we – should we send any form of aid?"

Elrond smiled. "Glorfindel has led a small company to follow him discreetly."

Elladan wondered why such drastic action had been taken but dismissed that thought quickly.

"May I join them?" he asked.

"I had hoped you would."

Elladan gave him a surprised look. "How about Elrohir? And Estel?"

"We will need them as healers to await your return."

Elladan almost laughed at that.

"But to answer your other questions, you may wish to read Thranduil's message." Elrond passed him a folded piece of parchment.

Elladan's eyes widened at the honour, and grew even further as he read the letter. "Division in Mirkwood?" he asked in disbelief.

"I am afraid so," Elrond said. "And seeing that these disagreements and protests revolve around Curuvir, you would do well to be wary of him – and those around him."

It was then that a young Elf knocked and entered the hall.

"Hendur?" Elladan certainly did not expect to see him.

Hendur grinned impishly. "Yes. The King asked that I deliver an urgent message and await a reply," he turned to Elrond then, " My lord, I hope it is not impolite if I inquire if it be ready?"

Elrond laughed, "You have need of patience, young one."

Hendur looked shiftily at Elladan.

"And Elladan will not save you here," Elrond continued, "but you may wish to return this to Thranduil." He passed the Elf a folded note.

Hendur brightened up visibly. It was not that anything was _wrong_ with Imladris, just that he was yet unaccustomed to such a long spell of repose.

"In this case, I shall leave with you, Hendur," Elladan put in, noting his father nodding in consent, "I have an errand to Mirkwood."

"That's great!" Hendur exclaimed, "I shan't have to eat alone now!"

A while after they had set off for Mirkwood, Elladan immediately asked, "What is it you have against dining alone?"

Hendur chuckled lightly. "I simply do not enjoy it," he said, "and Prince Legolas would invite me to dine whenever he could."

"And this does not displease your family?" Elladan could not help being curious.

Hendur's face grew darker. "_Ada_ is often out, more so now that he has… returned. _Nana_ would prepare a meal and sometimes we'd eat together, but if she's with the other seamstresses…" he paused, "then it's just me."

"It reminds me of loneliness, and I do not wish to be alone," he finished softly.

"You will never be alone," Elladan tried to assure him, "in the day, the trees are here, in the night, the stars still shine, and the Valar still watch from beyond the skies."

"Yes, but that is different. I wish _ada_ and _nana_ would stay be at home more."

Elladan sighed, recalling how he used to complain concerning his father when he was younger – but at least he had Elrohir. "Then take comfort in that while they are away, they still think fondly of home and family," he said.

Hendur shrugged. "I hope so. Especially for _ada_, he's been more unpredictable of late."

Elladan pondered over it.

"What is it?" Hendur asked as he saw Elladan's face grow grim.

"Nothing to worry about for now," he smiled and changed the subject. "If we proceed at this speed, we will reach Mirkwood well before the new moon."

"No, we must hurry," Hendur cut in and would not say anything more.

"Alright, for now, let us feast on some provisions _together_," Elladan announced.

They had made good time, speaking less but pushing themselves ahead, and now, they were over the Mountains, looking towards the eaves of Mirkwood. Hendur suddenly shuddered.

"The trees," he whispered, "they are afraid."

They entered the forest cautiously. Not long later, they were sprinting towards the sound of metal clanging. Elven swords, Elladan knew. The blades of the orcs did not ring with such a thin, pure sound. He could tell someone was speaking, almost shouting, but could not make out the conversation. Hendur running along beside him was looking distressed; his face had gone pale.

As they neared, they saw Curuvir and Legolas locked in fierce battle while the other Elves of the elite company remained slumped a distance away. Some of them were tied to the trees. Elladan frowned.

Hendur was shaking badly, horror and disbelief showing in his eyes. Elladan placed a hand on his shoulder to steady the young elf. He was about to speak when there was a burst of movement ahead.

"_Yngyl!_" Hendur spat and unsheathed his blades.

There was a flurry of arrows just then, striking among the crowd of Spiders.

Elladan held Hendur back as Glorfindel led the Imladris company into the black swarm, efficiently taking out one beast after another though they were clearly outnumbered. Elladan saw Legolas try to reach the other Elves, eyes wide in concern, while Curuvir remained oblivious, seemingly assaulting from every side.

Still motioning for Hendur to restrain himself, Elladan led him around towards where the Elves were. Glorfindel saw and acknowledged their presence, positioning himself to cover them. They deftly cut through the ropes, carrying whoever they could away from the skirmish to where a few of those from Imladris stood guard.

Later, Elladan could not quite recall much of what happened, except that after the Mirkwood Elves were taken care of, Glorfindel joined Legolas and brought Curuvir down. Legolas, utterly spent, collapsed near where Curuvir lay unconscious. The Spiders had also been vanquished, their dark bodies littering the ground.

Hendur tried to wake the Wood-elves without much success. And by then, two of them no longer breathed – Tithen, they had called him, because he was of the smallest build, and Lirion, who could always cheer them with a song whenever the company felt down. They would never sing under the trees again.


	8. Suspicions

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter VIII – Suspicions  
--**

The forest was now scented sweetly with the boiling _athelas_. Elladan helped to feed the herbal portion to the Wood-elves.

"What poison is this?" Hendur asked, his voice burdened with grief.

Elladan frowned. "I cannot tell, but it is similar to that used by the Dark Tower to turn their prisoners' wills to Evil. Those who do not submit die from its torment." Elladan looked up. "I do not think your father drugged them – he was poisoned as well."

"How are you sure of this?"

"The poisoned blood is a darker shade," Elladan replied.

"Was that why they fought?" Hendur asked quietly.

"We can never be sure."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Will the _athelas_ save them?" Hendur asked.

"Not on its own. We have added in Lothgarad and Caladlas, but they must have the strength of will to survive."

Hendur nodded. "So we cannot do anything now."

Elladan only sighed.

The day passed and night came. Elladan saw Hendur walking along around the fringes of the makeshift camp, and lay back again in a watchful rest. Towards dawn, some of the Elves stirred awake and were warmly welcome into the land of the living.

Elladan turned as he heard some muttering. Curuvir was sweating profusely. "Legolas, no, don't kill him," he rasped repeatedly. Elladan tried to wake him, but still, Curuvir seemed unconscious.

The Elves exchanged confused looks.

"We have no memory of the incident," Nestagond said later. "The poison could have been in the food, especially since that was our first meal break and all of us were well before that."

"But the Spiders," another Elf asked. "Could this have been some trap?"

"It may not be," Glorfindel replied, "we have seen more of their kind in these parts."

Hendur, as expected, then proceeded to ask Glorfindel of his opinion on the happenings. Elladan noticed that Glorfindel remained guarded even as he spoke.


	9. Conversations

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter IX – Conversations  
--**

Glorfindel had led his remaining troops to join one of Mirkwood's patrols and thereafter parted at the Old Forest Road on an errand they would not speak much about.

A week later, Elladan and some of Glorfindel's party returned to Rivendell, bearing a barely conscious Legolas stealthily out of Mirkwood. King Thranduil had read Elrond's reply – as well as the message Elrond covertly charged Elladan to deliver – and further requested for his most loyal guards to keep watch over the recovering Elves. None may enter or leave without the king's consent.

"_Ada_," Elladan asked as they tended to Legolas, "What exactly is happening?"

"I am not certain," Elrond replied. "We must await Glorfindel's return before we may judge."

They waited on in silence. The journey to Imladris had not been kind on Legolas, but Thranduil had felt it most necessary. As Legolas twitched, and his bleary eyes opened, Elladan scrambled over and offered him some water.

"_Hannon le_, Elladan," Legolas said, then frowned. "Why am I here?"

Elrond left the room and let the younger ones speak. If Legolas could identify Elladan as well as where he was, he was indeed well.

Not long after Glorfindel's return, Elrond summoned all of them to an informal council.

"Estel," he began, "tell me of the _Dúnedain_ trip to the North."

The Ranger frowned, not comprehending how it could have been of any significance. "We were tracking a party of orcs, and only caught up with them near the Realm of the Wood-elves," then he paused, "but what was strange was that the one leading them appeared young, and he could understand Sindarin and even slipped into it once."

"Was he an Elf or an Orc?" Legolas asked immediately.

Estel thought for a long while. "I cannot say for certain. By all appearance he was an Orc, though his tread was light."

"But he was with them ever since you tracked them from Dol Guldur."

"Yes."

Elrond mused over this. "Legolas," he asked, "you say that Curuvir was taken to the South?"

Legolas nodded. "That was the only track we could find."

"Judging from the timeframe, it would be highly improbable that Curuvir was with the Orcs." Elrond surmised.

"And knowing Curuvir, he would have mentioned that to draw our attention to other details that was inconvenient for him to express," Glorfindel added.

"There was only Hendur and I at that time," Legolas said, and frowned. "When the patrol was poisoned, Curuvir was incensed and it seemed as though some madness had taken him. I vowed that I would kill whomever it was who laid the poison and Curuvir seemed to have changed in mood and begged me not to. I did not understand nor relent, and Curuvir drew his blade."

Elrond nodded. "Glorfindel, would you share your tale?"

"We saw Hendur in the South," Glorfindel said.

This time, Elladan frowned deeply. "We saw Hendur in the Palace. There was no way he could have travelled as quickly."

"But what if he had no need to travel?" Elrond asked cryptically.


	10. Justice

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter X – Justice  
--**

Thranduil nodded as Curuvir explained his conjecture.

"Is your wife aware of this?"

Curuvir shook his head. "No, my king. I have made discreet arrangements for her to be kept from home with the seamstresses, but that is all."

"This is ill news indeed," Thranduil said. "Grievous as it would be to you, we must find your son – your true son."

"And, my king, would you condemn him to death?"

Thranduil sighed. "I understand it is indeed difficult but it must be done. This justice must be carried out."

There was a long pause.

"Indeed, justice must be satisfied," Curuvir began slowly, "but it would also be, if another died on his behalf."

Thranduil looked surprised. "And you mean?"

Curuvir looked into his liege's eyes. "That I would die for my son."

"This is folly," Thranduil shook his head. "Has he in any way respected you as father?"

"Perhaps," Curuvir said, "but whatever he may have done, he still remains my son. My king, all these years I have served you, I have never asked for a favour. But I ask for this now, that you would give him a chance at redemption."

After what felt like eternity, Thranduil nodded a heavy head.

When the sword was drawn back, Curuvir, kneeling, closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face.

From behind the curtains, Hendur watched in disbelief.


	11. Understanding

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter XI – Understanding  
--**

"This is too awkward!" Legolas whispered to Elladan.

"You're the one who said you ought to apologise. So, do it, Estel's right there!" Elladan replied.

Legolas drew in a deep breath, looked pleadingly at Elladan, and seeing no sign of relenting, he stepped into the garden.

Estel saw him and nodded briefly. They had not spoken together since their heated exchange.

"Is there anything?" Estel asked.

Legolas began hesitantly. "Uh, I wished to say…"

Estel looked at him intently.

"Uh, how's the weather?"

"Oh, fine, yes," Estel replied. "Last night's rain has indeed cleared the air."

Legolas nodded. "Uh…"

"Legolas, what is it you wish to say?"

"Uh, what's this you're reading?"

Estel shrugged. "From _ada_'s library. It's a story about twins and their antics."

"Sounds familiar."

Estel smiled. "I'm sure you need not read it to know half its contents. My brothers have sure acted it out well."

Legolas chuckled lightly at the thought.

"Would you like some drink?" Estel offered his glass of juice.

"No, I'm not thirsty," Legolas replied automatically.

Estel raised an eyebrow. "Your lips are rather cracked. Here, have it." He passed the glass over.

Legolas raised a hand awkwardly to receive it. How was he supposed to apologise to Estel? Elladan had sure made it sound easy. Then his fingers jerked when Estel let go of the glass and the juice sloshed out.

"I'm sorry! Did I dirty your…"

Estel was laughing madly by then.

Legolas walked back after what felt like ages to Elladan.

"How'd it go?" Elladan asked excitedly.

"Well, I did apologise somewhat," Legolas' face was flushed.


	12. Redemption

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter XII – Redemption  
--**

The news came to Imladris when all of them were completely rested and refreshed. Legolas wished to set off immediately, but Elrond stopped him.

"This is not the time," Elrond said, "Hendur, now as commander of the elites, holds much power, and the Wood-elves think well of him after his three successful patrols. Do not forget also that most other companies have suffered heavy casualties on their patrols. You risk dividing Mirkwood if you should rally them to fight."

Legolas calmed down somewhat. "_Ada_ says that the orcs are pressing nearer. How can the people be satisfied with the paltry victories the elites have scored? And Curuvir…"

"Our main concern now should be to eliminate the threat of orcs and spiders. All else will fall naturally into place," Elrond said.

"If Hendur were leading the orcs, it would be wise to track him down as well."

"And which Hendur would that be?" Elrohir asked.

"I believe Hendur, in defecting to the Dark Lord would have no wish to stay in the Realm. Legolas told of a change in Hendur's behaviour and how he remained at home for longer periods of time. There must have been a switch then; someone Hendur found to impersonate him. And now, we merely need hunt for the one amidst the orcs."

Estel said slowly, "We saw some possible haunts within Mirkwood. I'm sure I can locate him."

They left for the South, Estel leading the way with his keen memory, stopping only when they reached the brink of exhaustion.

"Here, have some drink," Estel offered his portion to Legolas. The Elf's pack had not been secured and some contents had fallen out as they rode. Being thus pressed for speed, they had not returned nor noticed the missing cordial and food.

"Thank you." Legolas smiled.

"Just don't drop it," Estel quickly put in, "I wouldn't want you to apologise again!"

From their laughter, those within earshot had obviously heard the story.

Legolas' face flushed once more, and he glared at the man. Estel shrugged innocently.

"Not my fault, is it?" he asked.

Legolas rolled his eyes and then squinted. He motioned to Estel. A party of orcs were moving in the distance, and one among them was as gruesome as the others, but walked somewhat differently…

Silently, the Elves followed them till they rested, taking care to stay upwind. They fanned out, almost surrounding the camp. Legolas and Estel exchanged nods. All of them drew their bows. Glorfindel gave a small signal, and the arrows flew. And another barrage.

Then, half of them leapt into the fray, taking out the surprised orcs. Legolas felt the weight of this knife. It had been quite a while since he fought with only a single blade – having two knives meant he could cover more ground, but he had jarred his injured wrist when duelling Curuvir, and though it had healed, he had no wish to inadvertently worsen its state.

He almost missed fighting beside Estel. Despite the time spent apart, they had no trouble coordinating their swordplay. Legolas had to throw his knife when Estel grew careless, but before he could retrieve it, he saw a creature fleeing into the woods. He ran from the skirmish, chasing him.

"Hendur!" Legolas called when he neared.

"You are ever so foolish, just like Curuvir!" The Elf – no, the creature – turned around and laughed.

Legolas stepped closer. "He died for you! Do you feel nothing?"

Hendur only looked at Legolas, head cocked to a side. "Did I ask him to? No. So, should I feel anything?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Legolas, Legolas, how blind you are! Do you not see the inevitability of your fall? Do you not see how the Elves are doomed to fail? The Dark Lord is on the hunt for his most powerful weapon; he is readying his troops. Be part of this and you may have a place in his kingdom when his might is unleashed. Come, join us!"

Hendur laughed. "What have you to gain in your tiny realm? Would Thranduil pass you the kingdom? And when would that be?"

"I have no desire for power, and neither should you. The darkness is not to be trifled with."

"Then think of the green trees which would be burned, and the animals which would lose their homes. Is it not better that Mirkwood yields willingly and retain the forests? Or would you that the forests perish along with you?"

Legolas closed his eyes, trying to shut out the images of his home in flames. "No," he said as resolutely as he could, "you are the one who should come. Have you forgotten your mother, your friends – Cuindir, Raudon, Bronadion? And the bubbling of the river, the laugh of the birds, the call of the lark? The trees whisper who you are. Can you shut yourself from them? Come and restore all these again – even if for a while, it is enough."

"It's too late now, it's all over." There was almost a sadness in his eyes. The trees rustled as a breeze passed through.

"This is your home, Hendur. _Hendur, heniach nín_?" Legolas' voice grew pleadingly soft, "_le ú-abdelitha. Tolo, tolo dan nan galad_!" Do you understand me? You will never be late. Come, come back to the light.

For a while, there was silence.

Then Hendur shook his head. Without warning, he drew his sword and sprang towards Legolas. Legolas gasped, caught off-guard. His fingers fumbled at his empty sheath – he had no spare blade! – and he stepped back defensively. Then, there was a sudden movement from his side. Hendur's face contorted in pain and disbelief as the thrown blade did its deadly work.

Legolas looked at the blade – a familiar carved weapon for the commander of the elite troops. A young Elf stood there, trembling somewhat. Hendur. The one who had been Hendur. The one who had vowed to protect him.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked gently.

"Henvir."

"_Hannon le_, _Henvir_," Legolas smiled gratefully.

Henvir seemed uncertain of how to react, finally half-shrugging, giving an awkward grin.

"Tell me your story."


	13. Story

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter XIII – Story  
--**

Henvir was an orphan. His mother had died in childbirth, and his father perished in a skirmish. He grew up in a Home, but the older children used to tease him, and in time, he learned to defend himself – and the younger ones he considered under his care.

Then one day, he killed an Elf in such a scuffle. The older ones brought this matter to the supervisors at once, claiming he was the aggressor and his word against so many others' could not stand. They would try him the next day. And so that night, he fled, honing his skills in the wild, occasionally sneaking back to check on his former charges.

It was on one of his visits that Hendur found him, and offered a strange proposition. They were of similar build and if Henvir could learn his mannerisms and pose in his stead, he could have shelter, food and other necessities. If he did not agree – Hendur had then placed a knife pointedly against Henvir's neck – his hideouts would be exposed and who could say what would happen to his life.

And so, it had all begun. Henvir had no way of telling what Hendur had planned, but he complied initially, even with the suspicious request of revealing all patrol routes to him. Patrol routes were planned, weeks, sometimes months in advance and obtaining these were of little difficulty.

But as time wore on, Henvir started his own investigations and realised Hendur had ties with the dark minions. When Curuvir confronted him immediately after his return from capture, Henvir had gladly provided him any information he sought.

Yet, that was all the resistance he could put up. Once, Henvir tried to take on Hendur in a duel, but the other Elf was too strong and seasoned, and he was punished heavily for it. Even when he gave false patrol routes, or suggested to a patrol to change its route abruptly, things went ill when Hendur found him.

That day, when Legolas saved him from the spiders, Henvir decided that all this would end. He dropped anonymous notes of warning just before the patrols set out – he learned that they were sceptical if he warned them personally. At other times, he tried to stay at convenient locations where he could assist in some way.

And so it was, that he saved Legolas' life and made good his word.


	14. Healing

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter XIV – Healing  
--**

For a month, they fought their way northwards. With Legolas' familiarity of the terrain, and Henvir contributing what he knew, the orcs and spiders either retreated or were slain. Along the Forest River, they met a large party who had banded together to scour the area north of the realm.

"Nestagond?" Legolas asked in surprise as he found the familiar faces among the assembled Elves. "Esteldur? Cuindir?"

Esteldur nodded. "I called for as many as would come to join in a larger patrol."

"And they needed a healer," Nestagond finished. "Well-met, Prince Legolas!"

The company exchanged news and Henvir's story was soon known to all. Few, if any, castigated him, and the young Elf was soon at ease among those he came to know as his friends.

"It is different, having my friends address me by my own name," he told Legolas one evening as they reclined in a clearing.

Legolas smiled, "This is why I still would have you address me by name."

Henvir tried to bite back his pleasure and only succeeded in having Legolas burst into laughter.

But when they stepped into the Realm, all optimism seemed lost. Many patrols told of fatigue and loss, and few indeed there were, who were willing and in good state to set out again.

"Will they not listen to their Prince?" Legolas asked softly.

Henvir only placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait," he said, "just wait."

In the end, they found no more than seventy Elves – though a marked improvement from Esteldur's earlier band of fifty. Nestagond and the other respected Elves had spread tales of their success within the Realm and while many were cheered, most still hesitated.

"For now, only," Henvir had added in a resolute tone.

Estel and the twins had left earlier to round up the _dúnedain_ and join the Imladris company north of the Forest River. Legolas led the elites once more – Henvir had returned the command gladly, albeit without formal ceremony – and Esteldur brought the younger Elves to join them in proceeding towards the South.

"Raudon, why did you come?" Henvir asked, knowing he had earlier wished to rest at home.

The Elf shrugged. "Cuindir's here though his father threatened him, and if Legolas is around, I thought I had better be."

"Cuindir, your father did not wish you to come?" Esteldur asked.

Cuindir nodded sheepishly. "He was concerned that this company would not be well-led."

"Legolas has never led us astray, and we will follow him to whatever end," Bronadion spoke for all of them.

Legolas, hearing this from the front, only wished he deserved that confidence.

The rest of the time was spent in a flurry of skirmishes, cleaning, resting, and further preparations. Many of them suffered cuts and scrapes, and these quickly healed for the Elves to continue their fight.

But the day soon came, when all had to admit they were too weary and spent.

"And what have we accomplished?" Legolas asked sadly.

They fell into silence.

"Look, Legolas! There is a young sapling here!" Henvir suddenly pointed and continued almost breathlessly, "Its leaves are so green."

Legolas turned and smiled, a true warm smile for the first time in many days.


	15. Answers

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter XV – Answers  
--**

News from the North soon reached them. The way to Ered Mithrin had been cleared, and not wishing to interfere any further, the _dúnedain_ and those from Imladris had left.

When Legolas next called for volunteers, a significant number were added to their midst – sufficiently enough to be split into four patrols to cover the entire area north of the Mountains.

When they returned, Mirkwood rejoiced, setting a feast in celebration of their past victories as well as Legolas' return to command.

"You have proven yourself," Thranduil nodded in approval.

"_Hannon le, ada_," Legolas managed not to choke as Thranduil handed him the blade once more.

"It has always been yours."

At the feast, Thranduil sat with Legolas and a handful of the patrol. Henvir and Cuindir soon started another drinking competition.

"Must this happen every feast?" Raudon asked sardonically, though he was obviously inclined to join in.

"Please spare a thought for our hearing when you decide to sing," Bronadion groaned.

Henvir playfully swatted him, and promptly sobered up.

"He had hoped Hendur would repent and return again," Thranduil sighed. "He commented once that Hendur was caught up in a world of his own, more concerned for himself and what he considered his future, then for the Realm or any of those around him."

"Curuvir's death was a most unnecessary loss," Legolas said.

"Death?" A voice from outside the hall. "No," a familiar figure joined them, adding with a slight smile, "I find that I am very much alive."

All the Elves – except Thranduil – bore identical looks of confusion. From the corner of his eye, Legolas saw Henvir subtly push the wine glass away and inch behind him.

"It would be just if you died in his stead, but it would not be fair," Thranduil gave by way of explanation.

"Then Hendur is dead."

Thranduil nodded. "He tried to kill Legolas."

Curuvir sighed. "I understand," he said, "and the boy?"

Thranduil frowned.

"Henvir, the child who stood in Hendur's place here."

A timid figure came from behind Legolas. "I—I'm here, my lord" he stuttered.

Curuvir smiled. "If you would, call me _ada_ as you have done."

Henvir's eyes lit up visibly. "Really? I mean…"

None of them could resist laughing at his excitement.

And that night, Curuvir let Henvir drink to his heart's content.


	16. Friendship

**--  
Mastermind  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter XVI – Friendship  
--**

"_Hannon le_," Legolas managed to mutter as Estel withdrew his sword from the last orc that tried to hack at him, and stepped back to his side.

"It's always easier to thank than to apologise, is it not?"

Legolas glared at the chortling Human.

"Old habits," Estel laughed. "Things are as well as, perhaps better, than before, aren't they?"

_I Veth: The End_

A/N: I believe I owe a big "thank-you" to all who have been faithfully reading this story - even if you've not had the time to review.. If this has been of inspiration to someone out there, that would be the best reward I could ever get.

_Soli Deo Gloria!_


End file.
